Vows
by Hobbie Cat
Summary: In a demon attack that Clary begs Jace to let her go on Clary get knocked down with a fatel blow that leaves her bed ridden for 3 weeks and behind in her training? But when Jace asks to train her will he push training to far? M for Not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

**Clary:**

I felt the blood before I saw it, warm dripping down my back and I knew that it wasn't just an ordinary scrape falling to the ground I screamed, stupid demons.

**Jace:**

Someone screamed but not just someone I knew that voice that hair those eyes, Clary "CLARY" I screamed ready to fight through every demon anywhere to get to her, blood streamed down her back to fast she was loosing to much and demons were closing in around her.

"ALEC, ISABELLE" I screamed knowing they were closer to her Alec's head turned first looking dazed from being pulled out of a fight by my voice "WHAT?" he yelled back trying to fend off a demon with half his attention "CLARY" I screamed pointing to the demon huddle and growing pool of blood "SHIT" Isabelle joined in running to Clary's aid.

**Clary:**

Everything looked wrong the faces above me were not human, or even trustable down worlders no they were demons, I felt a searing pain in my calf looking over a demon had bitten a chunk out of my upper thigh probably trying to immobilize me, and shit had he done the right thing I moaned and waited for the end not caring how cheep the other shadow hunters thought my end was not fighting back.

Where are the demons going there just going to leave me here? No I know that hair black almost blue ever streaked with blood, ISABELLE I wanted to say but all that came out was another moan. "Shhhh" Isabelle says trying to move me this slight movement made me cry out in indescribable pain "Jace!" she yells "she's loosing to much blood" the pain on Jace's face makes me want to cry, but I think i'm already crying so it wouldn't do any good "he says something under his breath that I don't catch and tells Isabelle to get her brother and Run.

If she says anything in return I don't hear it because a second later I'm screaming in agony as Jace lifts me into his arms.

**Jace:**

Her screams sound like death in my ears taking my seal out I draw a quick iratze over her heart, nothing. She's loosing blood too fast now that I've picked her up running as fast as I can I sprint to the Institute smashing through the doors "Maryse!" I scream the second I'm out of the elevator, "Yes Jace ill be there in a second" she replies "and use in inside voice" something tears inside me "SHE DOSN'T HAVE A SECOND MARYSE" I sob out I realize then that my face is wet with tears.

Maryse comes running around the corner at my tone of voice the second she sees me she immediately says "BY THE GODS WHAT DID YOU BRING HER TO A WAR!" yes kind of but what I say really is just "please" tears blur my vision and I try to remember the first time I cried but... I can't "JACE did you hear me? This way NOW" careful not to bump her head though she stopped screaming minutes ago and started to whimper.

**Clary:**

Everything hurts but I'm too weak to scream

**im going to write more just give me a day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary: **

I wake up to shallow breaths by my ear slowly turning my head I see the slumped figure of Jace, I almost cry with joy at the sight, I never thought I would see again. "Jace" I whisper half wanting to watch him sleep forever Half wanting to feel his hand on my body and stare into his amazing eyes forever, "Jace" I say again a little louder. His eyes twitch and slowly open his head raising from the edge of my bed with them, he makes a happy sound as he stretches with his eyes closed, "Jace" I say one more time to make sure he knows I'm awake.

He jumps a good 3 feet and stares at me traveling from my propped up elbows to my bent knees back to my face, it would have been kind of romantic if he hadn't then pinched my arm making me cry out at the shock and pain of it "Jace!" his eyes lit up "Clary! Alec! Alec! she's awake this time she really is!" Alec comes running with Isabelle on his heals closely followed by my mother Luke and Maryse.

"Clary!" Isabelle Screams jumping onto my bed startling me and making me scream again, "omg, omg, omg, your awake" she says between hugs, "Isabelle, give the girl a second how would you feel after sleeping for 3 weeks" I froze 3 Weeks! I was asleep for 3 Weeks! "What!?" I half yelled half asked , Maryse comes and sits on the side of the bed taking my hand as I relise i'm not on a hospital Gurney like i'm used to waking up on after a battle.

"Clary, you were in a comma for 3 weeks, Magnus tried to help but..." "Commas are tricky things and I don't think you intend to live a a human Vegetable for you whole life" Magnus butted in "So, I was asleep for 3 weeks..." "Yes" they all replied "Then, I want to get up" I said with a smirk, at this everyones face fell "What am I paralyzed?" I pulled th blanket up off my toes and wiggled them "No" Alec said " A demon kind of" continued Isabelle, "If your not going to tell her i'll show her" Exclaimed Jace with a grimace.

I looked around the room as Jace walked towards my bed everyones face was a mix of pity and sadness, when he got to my bed side I flinched as he tore back my bed sheet on my right side reveling my right thigh when the demon has tore a chunk out of my leg, it had healed now but now there was a large ugly scar and and inch deep of missing skin, one look at it and I felt like I was about to loose what ever was in my stomach "Omg, I need a bucket!" I yelled only just holding it in long enough for Maryse to get me a bucket to throw up into.

Once I had recovered I tucked the blanket under my leg again and my mother came to sit by me, "Clary" she started "Don't just don't, I can't bear to hear the fake 'it's going to be ok' or 'It's not that bad cause for the rest of my life that" I pointed to my leg "is going to be there" my mom looked my straight in the eyes and said

**To be continued soon I hope XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary:**

"I was going to say, I'm over joyed that your ok but Luke and I have an important council meeting to attend this week it was planed before you fell into the comma so we can't cancel, Alec, Isabelle and, Jace will be here and Magnus promised to stop by when he could" so her daughter wakes up from a comma and she leaves?

"OK so is Maryse going too?" she nodded "who's going to train me while you and Maryse are gone?"She looked positively shocked

"Clary you won't be training until You can walk again" "I can walk!" I yelled at my mother.

"Luke maybe this is to much for the kids to handle by them selves, maybe we should go another week" I glared at my mother she was a fool I was fine, to prove this in one motion I was on my feet standing by my bed with only a hand on the bedside table.

"See!" I yelled at her suddenly see black spots in my vision "Clary please lie back down your going to hurt yourself" I winced at her words "I'm. Fine." And with that I collapsed.

**Jace:**

I had long stopped listening to clary and her mother bickering but when she stood up I immediately started to move closer along the edge of the room, and when she finally fell I was ready, I dived catching her and lifting her up bridal style.

I looked around the room at all the faces, shock, awe, relief registered on some faces but the most disturbing was the fear I saw on Clary's mother's face.

"Put her down" Clary's mother said in a not so friendly tone, "excuse me" I said "you heard me, .Down." she said pointing to the now vacant bed.

Looking at my adoptive mother I could only see one emotion on he face, anger.

"My son just caught your daughter from falling and hurting herself and you use that tone of voice with him?!", Clary's mother looked aghast at Maryse "Excuse me we wouldn't be in this mess if you SON hadn't let her go into a fight!"

"She didn't give him a choice she's as hard headed as her mother!" Screamed Maryse "And not to mention the boys in love with her!" all eyes turned to me at this causing me to lower my eyes only making it look more obvious that I was in love with her.

"Jace..." Said Clary's mother, I chose not to answer "Jace" she said again any kindness she had faked to make me look at her gone, "what" I spat the word at her "You love my daughter, right?" I thought about this, she was amazing my girlfriend and the only person I was real open with and looking at her face I knew I could never leave her.

"Yah" I said sill looking at her sleeping face "you understand she's going to need a lot of care in the next few weeks right, and that none of the Adults are going to be around to help, right?" I pondered what she was saying then said "Yah" "Jace, can I trust you Isabelle and Alec to take care of Clary?" why is she asking me! "um, yah sure" Clary's mother pursed her lips, I said the wrong thing "We sure can Mrs. Fairchild, now that she's awake it will be a bit easier" butted in Isabelle "and Magnus will be around too" commented Alec.

"Ok Luke" "yah?" "Yah grab your bag were leaving"

**Next chapter soon 3 school is starting so it will be hard**


	4. Teaser

**Clary:**

Even when I know there's no use postponing it I keep my eyes closed so I don't have to deal with my mother yelling at me, so I don't have to see the fear in her eyes, so I don't have to see Jace.

**Authers note:**

_Hey readers (hi oh I'm so glad you exist) I just want to know if your enjoying this and I'm looking for story line ideas next chapter coming soon above is a little teaser ;)!_

_Love- Hobbie Cat_


	5. Chapter 4

**Clary:**

Even when I know there's no use postponing it I keep my eyes closed so I don't have to deal with my mother yelling at me, so I don't have to see the fear in her eyes, so I don't have to see Jace.

**Jace:**

I know she's awake, I've woken her up enough times to know. Her eyes move behind her lids a bit confirming my thoughts she was awake.

"Clary, I know you awake" she jumped in bed if that's possible "huh" she exhaled "Clary, look at me" "what if I don't what to?" I paused "then your being silly" her turn to pause "maybe" score 1 Jace "will you look at me now?" "huh, fine" opening her eyes she turned onto her side and looked at me,blink, blink, blink.

"Jace?" Blink "Jace?" "huh, yah?" "are you mad at me?" pause I had been when she originally didn't wake up but when she didn't wake for another week I became mad at myself "no I shouldn't have let you come" she shot up in bed slapping me hard across the face "Jace this is not your fault!" she screamed.

Wasn't it? Didn't I let her go? Wasn't it up to me in the end? Grabbing my chin she pulled my face towards hers and kissed me, naturally my arms went around her and we were on the bed in no time, a whistle from door made me snap back into the right mind set.

"Wow Jace I was joking when I said to kiss and make up, but this" she gestures at us "works too" I glare "what do you want Izz?" I snapped "Clary's mom said half an hour of exercise day, remember?"

"And that" she looked me up and down "didn't count"

"Exercise?" asked Clary "for your leg" Replied Jace continuing to glare at Izzy.

"Oh" whispered Clary as she realized what she ment

* * *

_OK ill post this much for now but school is starting tomorrow and I have MAJOR writers block /help, I hope to update soon_

_All my love- Hobbie cat _


	6. Help!

**_Authers note :_**

_So I know this isn't what anyone wants to hear but if I can't think of a story soon this one is going to be closed...forever. HELP!_


	7. Chapter 4 and a half

**_Clary:_**

After 30 minutes of exercise my leg was killing me.

Jace was trying to be nice but I could see how my weakness bothered him, even Alec and Issabell were getting impatient when I had to stop every 5 minutes to keep from crying.

"Clary" Jace growled as I stopped once again to let out a ragged breath.

"What?" I spat back getting frustrated by his insensitivity, couldn't he see how hard this was?

"You can't keep stopping" he said sounding exasperated

Turning to him I grimaced and let go of the bar I had been holding onto, filling the space between Jace and I with a single step.

Reaching behind him I locked the training room door with one arm on his to keep me from falling over. Reaching up I pushed as hard as I could against his whole body with mine and kissed him.

**Jace:**

****I could hear the door lock right by my ear and the second it was locked Clary's hands wasted no time in finding my body. Pushed up against the door with my hands on the wall so I didn't slip I felt something I had never felt with Clary before...

_Vulnerable _


End file.
